


Frosting

by ArtyBee53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ArtyBee53
Summary: I wrote this years ago as a 7th grade English assignment.We were told to describe something in free verse withoutnaming what we were describing.





	Frosting

The bits of clouds lightly fell,  
Frosty pieces of fluffy cotton,  
Tumbling, tumbling.  
Tiny drops of powdered sugar,  
Some melting on the tongue of the world.  
It tumbled down and danced in the sky.  
More swiftly, now, it came down,  
And put white icing on the cake of the world.


End file.
